projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian federal election, 2013
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Bob Ching | Brian Heath | Franklin Yagah |- ! align="left"|Party | Mojang | Conservative | United |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 16 December 2010 | 15 September 2007 | 16 December 2009 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Ipsland, WC | Holbrook, AD | Ralph, JL |- ! align="left"|Last election | 1 seat, 0.67% | 32 seats, 35.00% | 18 seats, 19.74% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 26 | 25 | 16 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 25 | 7 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 465,039 | 454,515 | 294,021 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 28.28% | 27.64% | 17.88% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 27.61% | 7.36% | 1.86% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| CLP |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Oliver Hen-Ji | Tim Bergensten | Edward Barris |- ! align="left"|Party | Reform | Liberal | Liberty |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 5 May 2013 | 13 September 2010 | 9 September 2009 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Foley, MY | List | Akarran, KT |- ! align="left"|Last election | New party | 19 seats, 20.87% | 20 seats, 22.56% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 15 | 5 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 15 | 14 | 17 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 268,697 | 90,607 | 55,088 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 16.34% | 5.51% | 3.35% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 16.34% | 15.36% | 19.21% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (26):' }| } | }} Mojang (26) Supported by (21): }| } | }} United (16) }| } | }} Liberal (5) Opposition (43): }| } | }} Conservative (25) }| } | }} Reform (15) }| } | }} Liberty (3) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Edward Barris Liberty | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Bob Ching Mojang |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 14 September 2013 to elect the members of the 10th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent centre-left Craftia Liberty Party government, led by Prime Minister Edward Barris, was defeated by the opposition centrist Mojang Democratic Party, led by Bob Ching, in a significant upturn of Craftian politics. Liberty, the last of the three 'provincial era' parties, was essentially eliminated from the Craftian political scene, while the MDP and the new Craftian Reform Party became major players at the expense of the Conservatives, United and the Liberals. Results National results } | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|465,039 | align="right"|28.28 | | align="right"| 27.61 | align="right"|15 | align="right"|11 | align="right"|26 | align="right"| 25 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|454,515 | align="right"|27.64 | | align="right"| 7.36 | align="right"|24 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|25 | align="right"| 7 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|294,021 | align="right"|17.88 | | align="right"| 1.86 | align="right"|14 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|16 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|268,697 | align="right"|16.34 | | align="right"| 16.34 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|12 | align="right"|15 | align="right"| 15 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|90,607 | align="right"|5.51 | | align="right"| 15.36 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 14 |- | | align="left"|Craftia Liberty Party | align="right"|55,088 | align="right"|3.35 | | align="right"| 19.21 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 17 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|16,444 | align="right"|1.00 | | align="right"| 0.26 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|1,644,410 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|60 ! align="right"|30 ! align="right"|90 | |} }} }}